Lovers Cloaked By Nightfall
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Basically, Vegeta and Zarbon have some alone time after a while and get busy. * *


Vegeta sighed as he walked down the hall to Zarbon's room. He was so stressed, and he needed a reliever of some sort. He just hoped he was off already. (Sometimes Frieza made him work late...) As he came closer, he heard a song coming from Zarbon's room: "Joker" by Defoko, an UTAUloid. He smirked: Zarbon was definitely off. Something told him that he's been off for quite awhile. He knocked on Zarbon's door and watched as the face of his darling lover appeared. He blushed. "Oh, hi Vegeta. How long have you been off work?" he asked quietly. "Not long enough," he said. Zarbon nodded and allowed Vegeta to come into his room. Zarbon cringed as he realized that Vegeta realized how messy his room was. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. Vegeta put a finger to Zarbon's lips and shushed him. He pressed his lips against Zarbon's and started to push him closer to the bed.

Zarbon sighed as Vegeta pushed himself deeper into Zarbon's mouth, his tongue exploring him deeply. Vegeta missed Zarbon. It's been so long since they got together like this. He gasped as Zarbon rolled them over and started to lick Vegeta's neck. Vegeta raised his neck so Zarbon could have better access to him. Zarbon bit down abruptly, causing Vegeta to cry out softly. Zarbon went down and grabbed Vegeta's member. He threw his head back and howled softly. He felt his face grow hot. He knew that he was blushing. Zarbon let go for a moment and stripped Vegeta down. Vegeta reached up and pulled off Zarbon's shirt and started to trace the outline of his chest. As he did this, Zarbon reached down and started to pump Vegeta's cock.

Vegeta tried to keep on tracing his chest, but he just couldn't. He squeezed the bed sheets as Zarbon started to pump him harder. He was lifting Vegeta off the bed with each pump. Zarbon felt himself grow hard as well. He stopped pumping Vegeta long enough to pull off his clothes and lubricate his member. He looked at Vegeta with a Zarbon. He leaned down and started to suck hard on his chest. Vegeta sighed as Zarbon started to fondle with his nipples. He giggled, and Zarbon sucked his left for a good five minutes before moving onto the right. After that, Zarbon rolled his tongue down Vegeta's abs and tongued every crevice, every indent, and every battle scar. Vegeta was whining softly. (That was rather out of character for him.) Zarbon came close to Vegeta's cock, and tongued his waist teasing him. Vegeta must have gotten back into character, because he grunted and said, "You take way too long." Zarbon laughed and said, "You're so impatient!" But, he moved down and licked the pre cum from the head of Vegeta's growing erection. He smiled as Vegeta shoved his whole length into his mouth.

Zarbon licked and sucked on Vegeta. He held onto Vegeta's thighs and brought his cock so close to him that his member passed his gag reflex. Vegeta loved every minute of it. He especially loved it when he dove for the sack. He cackled as his little lover sucked and licked him aggressively. He leaned his head back and sighed. Just as he was spitting out his member, he bit down. Vegeta bit his bottom lip so hard that blood started to run down his chin and drip into Zarbon's hair. He ignored it. There was something that was bothering Vegeta: Zarbon's hair was still up in it's braid. Vegeta loved it when Zarbon's hair was down. Absolutely loved it. He raised his hand up and grabbed the end of Zarbon's braid and yanked the braid apart. He ran his fingers through his lush hair. Like lush rice fields. Vegeta brought Zarbon close so he could nuzzle in his hair. He inhaled deeply. Axe. He smelled like axe. He smiled. Zarbon nestled in Vegeta's hair. He smiled and watched as Vegeta came down and kissed Zarbon's neck, leaving behind small hickeys.

Finally, Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He came up to Zarbon's ear and muttered, "Fuck me." Zarbon nodded and turned Vegeta over. Zarbon spit on his hands and rubbed his length. When he felt lubricated enough, he shoved his head into Vegeta. "Deeper..." Vegeta shuddered. Zarbon went deeper, and pulled in and out for THREE HOURS. Finally, Zarbon felt himself cum inside Vegeta. He pulled out and passed out on top of his little Prince. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist before he fell asleep. Vegeta felt absolutely suffocated and his brain felt robbed of cells, but he missed this feeling deeply. He put his hands on top of Zarbon's and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry if there wasn't so much detail. I'm pulling another stay-up-all-night-and-write-as-many-stories-as-you -can-before-school-starts-back nights... I'm also juggling YouTube along with that. On a Dr. Pepper low, too. Midnight and finished off the last one at 10:45. Yea, not my best work. Don't kill me too bad. ;-.-**


End file.
